


Take me, Alpha

by AncientLocksmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientLocksmith/pseuds/AncientLocksmith
Summary: Destiel. Shameless smut. Literally porn with absolutely zero plot. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Alpha Cas Omega Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Take me, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this here before under the username sanAnhamirak so this isn't stolen I'm just reuploading my stories after deleting my account a few years ago.

The bedroom door slammed closed behind them and Cas roughly pushed Dean against it and pinned his hands on either side of him as he ravaged Dean's mouth. Dean felt the warm slide of slick slip out of his hole as Cas kissed him rough and dirty while he slowly slid Dean's hands above his head and held them there with one hand. With a hand now free Cas put it on his mate's hip and slid it up underneath his shirt, thumb rubbing circles into Dean's skin as his hand ventured up to thumb across a nipple. Dean shuddered and broke the kiss to let out a shaky exhale at the sensation and pushed his hips forward, trying to grind his erection against Cas' but Cas moved his hips back teasingly.

"Please, Alpha. Need you. Need your cock inside me."

"Keep begging, Omega. You sound so pretty when you beg," Cas growled as he trailed kisses down Dean's jaw and started nipping and sucking marks into Dean's neck and moving his free hand to pinch and worry Dean's other nipple. Dean whined in need but complied.

"Please, Cas. Alpha. I want your knot. I want your cock inside me and filling me up so full. Please. I need you, Alpha."

Cas buried his face in Dean's neck and scented him deeply before picking him up and throwing him on the bed and pouncing. He quickly removed Dean's flannel and t-shirt and bent down to nip and suck marks into Dean's skin as his hands trailed down his sides and slipped his thumbs under the top of Dean's jeans to slide along the skin there.

Dean moaned and slipped his hands into his Alpha's hair when said Alpha started mouthing at one of his nipples and unbuttoning his jeans, sliding the zipper down so slowly that he could feel each set of teeth separate against his straining erection.

Cas licked and kissed his way down Dean's torso, stopping here and there to suck a mark into his beautiful skin. When Cas reached Dean's happy trail he nipped teasingly down the light sprinkle of hair and hooked his fingers into the waistband of both Dean's boxers and jeans, yanking them all the way down in one go and pulling off his socks with the jeans.

He roughly pulled Dean's legs apart and sucked a mark onto his inner thigh before burying his face between his mate's cheeks. Using his thumbs to spread Dean, he licked a wet stripe across Dean's leaking hole, which elicited the sweetest moan from his mate. He circled his tongue around the rim a few times before pushing his tongue inside, just in time to catch a new wave of slick in his mouth, as his mate threaded his fingers in his hair and let out a whimper. He swallowed the slick eagerly. Tasting Dean was something Castiel would never get tired of doing. His mate tasted so delectable; like fresh apple pie, hot buttered rum, and cinnamon and Cas could taste it all day long. He inserted a finger in beside his tongue; it never ceased to amaze Cas how tight his mate was, even after all the sex they had multiple times a day. He slid a second finger in beside the first and moved his mouth away from Dean's hole to lick the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Dean gasped and tightened his grip on Cas' hair as his hips bucked up. When Cas reached the head of Dean's cock he swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up the pre-come weeping freely from the slit, before suddenly taking all of Dean's considerable length in his mouth as he scissored his two fingers and thrust them in and out.

Cas bobbed his head up and down Dean's cock as he worked him open with his fingers, pushing in a third finger with ease as he hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue as he sucked him down. He purposely avoided Dean's prostate as he fingered him open and Dean let out frustrated noises in between his pleasured moans. When Cas felt Dean was ready he pulled away, a whine of objection Dean.

"Present for me, Omega." Cas growled with Alpha authority.

Dean moved so fast he damn near fell off the bed as he rolled over onto his hands and knees, pushing his ass out and baring his neck for his mate. Realizing he was still fully dressed, Cas shed his clothes with a sense of urgency, gasping as the cool air of the room touched his hard cock. Cas moved behind Dean and slid a hand up the center of his back, the hand coming to rest on the back of his neck, squeezing lightly before pushing him down until his arms and chest were flat on the mattress, pushing Dean's ass up further and giving a much more enticing view of his mate's leaking hole. Cas moved his hand from Dean's neck and slid it between his shoulder blades, holding him down, while his other hand moved to grab Dean's hip.

Without preamble, Cas lined himself up and pushed inside the tight, wet heat of his mate in one smooth thrust. Dean moaned so sweetly it would make a porn star jealous as he felt Cas bottom out. Cas only gave Dean a few seconds to adjust before he started a punishing pace, punching little gasped out uh's and ah's from him with every thrust. Cas changed the angle of his thrusts every few strokes until he found what he was looking for and Dean's moans became considerably louder as he pounded into Dean's prostate. Dean's erection hung heavy between his thighs, every thrust making it bounce and smear pre-come across his stomach. Dean moved a hand down to touch himself but Cas growled in warning, making him stop.

"You will come on my knot, Omega, and my knot alone."

The words made Dean moan as they were growled hotly into his ear and Cas sped up his pace, pounding his prostate relentlessly. The pleasure was overwhelming and when he felt the swell of Cas' half-formed knot start to catch at his hole, he felt more slick leak out around Cas' cock, running down his balls and dripping off, mixing with the pre-come on the sheets.

"Do you want my knot? Want me to knot you and fill you up with my come?"

"Yes, Alpha, please. Want to feel you for days, want you to fill me up. Breed me, Alpha. Breed me. Want the world to know I'm yours."

"Fuck, Dean."

Cas moved both hands to Dean's hips and started pulling him back onto his cock as he chased his impending orgasm. Dean gripped the sheets tightly and moaned deeply as the tightly coiled spring of arousal in his gut wound tighter. A few thrusts later, Cas' knot finally caught and he grinded his knot into Dean as he spilled inside of him, letting out a full body groan with his release. The pulsing of Cas' cock as he came set off Dean's own orgasm and he screamed Cas' name as he came hard into the sheets, his body milking another orgasm from Cas as it clamped down around his knot.

Exhausted, Cas carefully rolled them over to lay on their sides, avoiding the spot soaked in come and slick. Cas curled one arm under his head and ran his other hand up and down Dean's side, caressing, as they curled together.

He kissed the nape of Dean's neck and chuckled, "You're gonna have bruises everywhere tomorrow."

Dean grabbed Cas' wandering hand and pulled it across his body, threading their finger together as he hummed, "Everyone will see that I'm yours. I love it when you mark me. Makes me feel wanted and safe."

"I will always want you, Dean," Cas mumbled as he buried his face in his mate's neck.

"Hmmm, go to sleep, Cas. We gotta work tomorrow."

Cas groaned petulantly, "I don't wanna."

Dean chuckled. His mate was not a morning person. Actually, Cas was a surprising amount of a morning person. It would be more accurate to say that Cas wasn't a waking up person. Didn't matter if he woke up at 6 a.m. or 1 in the afternoon, Cas always woke up grumpy and adorably rumpled until he had at least two cups of coffee in him.

"Well, we got bills to pay, Cas, and doing our jobs pay them."

"Ugh, I hate being an adult. Who talked me into doing this? Who let me be an adult? My mom did not sign this permission slip."

Dean couldn't stop the full body laugh that came and it quickly turned into a moan as the laugh did interesting things to the way they were tied together, causing Cas to grind his knot into Dean's prostate as Dean's body tightened and drew another orgasm from him.

They relaxed back into the bed, bodies loose and heavy from orgasm.

"I think that one got me. I can't stay awake anymore," Cas mumbled drowsily.

"Then go to sleep."

"Mmmm, I love you, Dean. G' night."

"Love you too, Cas." Dean whispered as he drifted to sleep in his Alpha's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and tell me what you think!


End file.
